


Can't Resist You

by BOONGLES



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, First Time, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Name-Calling, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOONGLES/pseuds/BOONGLES
Summary: Hongjoong really shouldn't fall for a straight guy but he can't help it.Or, Hongjoong makes his move and turns out he's not so straight after all and gets fucked to an inch of his life.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 268





	Can't Resist You

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii. I'm yeah. I should be posting on my BTS fics but oh well. I wrote this is one sitting and didn't read it again so it's probably bad.  
> Warning theres the word sl*t used so if that makes you uncomfortable I'd recommend trying your best to skip that part. Also Hongjoong wears panties in this.  
> I tried to tag everything but I'm really tired so forgive me if I didn't. 
> 
> So have fun with this piece of garbage.

This was going to be bad, a colossal mistake on his part. Falling for the hot straight guy was really _really_ not the best idea Hongjoong's had.

But _God_ he'd be a liar if he said he didn't want to take that risk.

Mingi was straight, incredibly straight but Hongjoong couldn't take his eyes off of him. He was leaning against the counter in the kitchen, a drink in his hand. His brown hair in pretty waves, and smiling so big at something the guy said next to him.

"Can you stop eye-fucking Mingi and pay attention to what I'm telling you?" San said breaking him out of his trance.

"God, I want him so bad." He said finally looking away from the boy. Bracing his hands on his face, he groaned into them.

"Go talk to him." San suggested simply, knowing Hongjoong would oppose.

"No way. He's straight, I shouldn't even be thinking about him." He reached for his drink too take a big sip. "Oh shit." Hongjoong watched as Mingi was making his way into the living room, not even glancing his way as he sat on the couch next to San who was smirking.

Suddenly Hongjoong was regretting coming to this party. San winked and Hongjoong could have cried when he watched him leave the party with his friend. Leaving him and Mingi alone for the most part in the living room. Mingi sitting on the couch opposite to the one he was on.

Hongjoong looked into his cup and wished the night would end. He thought about getting up leaving too but then Mingi spoke up.

"Hongjoong, right?" _Oh shit._

"Oh, yeah." He had a polite small smile. Yet he felt like he was on fire from head to toe.

"You wanna drink?" He asked.

He was fucked, and of course he nodded. Mingi pushed himself off the couch and motioned for him to follow him into the kitchen.

The kitchen was even more empty than the living room, it seemed like the party was dying down. Hongjoong jumped up and sat on the counter, swinging his legs a bit.

He could have sworn that Mingi noticed and had a small smile on his face. He poured him a drink, vodka, just what he needs. Mingi handed it to him then leaned against the counter opposite to him.

"I've seen you around school. You and uh, San I believe."

Hongjoong tried not to think about the fact that he notices him and instead focuses on responding. Although it's a bit hard with the alcohol in his system. "Uh, yeah. He's my best friend."

Mingi seemed a little surprised and looked away awkwardly while scratching the back of his neck, "I thought he was your boyfriend."

"No, no." He smiled and waved his small hand in the air. "No I'm single."

"Oh cool." Was he blushing?

Hongjoong was really feeling the alcohol now, and felt confident that, _maybe he should just take his shot._ Not much could go wrong, maybe a bruised pride but he'd get over it.

Fuck it.

"You like guys?" A straightforward question. Or not so straight, he should say.

Mingi choked on his drink, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "W- why do you ask?"

Hongjoong felt too confident now. He scoffed, "Because you're hot."

"Oh." He downed the rest of what was in his cup. "Okay."

"Okay?" Hongjoong was a bit confused.

Mingi sat his now empty cup on the counter beside him then moved towards him. Hongjoong immediately flushed, not sure where to go. His confidence all but gone but Mingi seemed to have gained some.

Suddenly Mingi was between his legs and Hongjoong felt meek, keeping his hands in his lap, although they were itching to touch.

"Okay," He bent a whispered into his ear. "For the record. You're pretty hot too."

On instinct Hongjoong wrapped his legs around him, bringing him closer. Mingi slowly moved his head back to look him in the eyes. Even while sitting on the counter he had to look up a bit to be eye to eye with Mingi.

"I thought you were straight." Hongjoong breathed out, glancing from his lips to his eyes, feeling unfocused and needy.

"Me too." Mingi gulped, eyes trailing over Hongjoong's face. This was dangerous territory and Hongjoong was setting himself up for heartbreak.

Hongjoong swiftly brought his arms up and hooked them around his neck, pulling him forward with force. Their lips smashed together, Mingi let out a gasp, hands going to his hips.

Mingi seemed a little tense, he could tell, a little bit of hesitance in the way he kissed him, but when Hongjoong bit at his bottom lip whatever he was thinking went out the window. It was hot and sloppy with them being a bit drunk.

Hongjoong decided to think about the consequences of this later. He didn't mean to but he couldn't help but whine into his mouth when Mingi sucked on his lip. Hongjoong tightened his legs around him, pulling him even closer, their crotches touching.

He wasn't quite sure but he thought he heard Mingi let out a growl when he did that. It was fucking hot, holy shit it was hot. Hongjoong felt like he was losing himself in the kiss.

Mingi's hands traveled from his hips to his ass, pulling him forward again, their crotches rubbing together in a way that had Hongjoong pulling back from the kiss a bit. When he did Mingi's lips trailed down onto his neck, kissing and biting.

Hongjoong was willing his oncoming erection away. Looking up to the ceiling, panting and whimpering when Mingi drug their hips together.

"Fuck." Mingi said as he pulled back from sucking a hickey onto his neck. Leaving a trail of purple up his neck. "You wanna go to the hot tub?" He asked biting his own kiss swollen bottom lip.

Hongjoong didn't trust himself with words so he nodded. When Mingi moved out of his space, Hongjoong pulled his sweater over his boner.

Mingi looked down and smirked a bit. "You don't have to cover it, it's hot." But he still had half the decency to keep his sweater down when he hopped off the counter.

They opened up the sliding door that lead out to the hot tub. It was glowing blue and steam rolled off of the water. There was someone else in there but one look at Mingi and him they hopped out.

"Ready?" Mingi asked already stripping off his shirt, going for the button of his pants next.

Hongjoong flushed, thinking about what he was wearing underneath his tight jeans. He didn't say anything but pulled his sweater over his head, his ashy blond hair getting messed up.

Mingi's eyes looked over his chest as he did so, his pants already off and only in his boxers. He finally looked away to step up and into the hot tub.

Hongjoong took this opportunity to peel off his pants quickly, revealing his purple lace underwear. His cock could be seen through it. He bit his lower lip and the blush on his cheeks was bright, but there wasn't much light except for what was coming off the tub.

Mingi got comfy then looked back up and his eyes got wide, looking down to the cute undies he was in.

" _Shit_."

Hongjoong wanted to cover up but he decided against it and stepped into the tub instead. The hot water felt so relaxing. He sat down next to Mingi, but he wasn't having it and gripped onto his thighs, pulling him into his lap. The blue light making their faces glow.

"You like wearing panties?" He smirked running his fingers over the lace.

"Yeah." He said breathlessly. He couldn't think straight, couldn't make proper responses. He could however feel Mingi's half hard cock under him, and he _could_ feel the way he traced his fingers over the hem of his underwear and he was _itching_. For what, he didn't know.

He was feeling needy and to cover up a possible pout and whine building in the back of his throat he leaned forward and put their wet lips together. God it was so _hot,_ in more ways than one.

Mingi licked at his bottom lip, asking for entrance and he gladly accepted. Their tongues working together, Joong forgot about his wandering hands until he felt gentle fingers grazing over his barely clothed cock. He gasped into his mouth, his hips chasing his hand.

Mingi pulled back, looking into his eyes which were blown out with arousal.

"Please." He tried to tighten his thighs together but Mingi's were stopping him from doing so. Another whine was bubbling past his lips.

"What do you want?" Mingi's eyes looked into Joong's which weren't focusing on anything.

"Touch me." He said, their mouths touching as he did so.

"I've never been with a guy." He said it but it didn't sound like it was going to stop him.

Hongjoong ground his hips down a bit, trying to rile him up. "It's okay. I'll show you how."

Hongjoong bent down and latched his lips onto his neck, making Mingi forget about being scared. He pushed his hand down a bit harder, with more intent, on Hongjoong's cock. His hips twitched forward, then back down onto Mingi's lap.

Mingi slipped one finger under his underwear but quickly pulled it out. This made Hongjoong whine with impatience, so he reached down in-between them and rubbed Mingi through his boxers.

He sucked air through his teeth, " _Fuck_."

"Don't be afraid to touch me." He grabbed onto Mingi's hand and guided it under his underwear. After a second he removed his own hand and grabbed onto Mingi's shoulders. Grinding down onto him but also into his hand. "Oh, fuck."

Mingi wrapped his long fingers around him and gave him a long stroke from base to tip, making his toes curl and his mind go blank from the friction he desperately needed.

Mingi was watching his face closely, watching every reaction, when he suddenly blurted out.

"I think I like guys." Hongjoong chuckled a bit, biting into his bottom lip while still grinding down.

"Good." Then he leaned down closer to his ear, "Then I won't feel as bad fucking you."

Before leaning back up he bites his earlobe. The older stopped moving for a second to pull his underwear down his thick thighs.

Mingi groaned deep in the back of his throat and moved a hand to his ass to squeeze the flesh. Mingi was now fully hard and was twitching up in time with the boy on top of him grinding down.

"You wanna watch me fuck myself on my fingers?"

"Yeah." He answered a little breathlessly.

"Back pocket of my jeans, lube. And are you clean?"

"Yeah. You?" Hongjoong just nodded then braced himself on the side of the hot tub. The tub was set into a wood platform, he pushed himself up and sat on the edge, his feet still dangling in the water.

Mingi hopped back in the water and set himself between his legs, handing him the packet of lube. After lubing up his fingers he laid back on the cold wood, Mingi out of his eyesight. Shame. He wanted to see his reaction when he pushed his fingers into himself.

"You can take over whenever you feel like it." He said reaching between his legs, circling his finger around the ring of muscle. He pushed the tip of his index finger in and let out a Huff of air.

Mingi suddenly moved to where he was kneeling on the bench in the hot tub, he was able to see his face now. He leaned over him a bit.

"Can I?"

" _Fuck_. Yeah." He was so turned on his dick throbbed where it was laying against his stomach. The underwear was around his thighs. Mingi lubed up his fingers and hesitantly put them up to his entrance.

Hongjoong nodded and he pushed up to the first knuckle. "You can keep going. I like it to hurt a little." Mingi groaned at that, pushing until his entire finger was inside him. He began to move it, pumping in and out. 

"Another." Mingi looked from his face down to what he was doing with his hand, then put his middle finger up to the entrance. He slowly began to push it in, Hongjoong gasping at the stretch. "Scissor them a bit." Mingi complied, doing exactly as he was asked.

After another minute or two Joong told him to put in the third finger.

"Another?" Mingi looked shocked. "It won't fit."

"Yes it will, trust me." Joong bit back a giggle. Hesitantly he pushed a third finger in and he didn't feel like laughing anymore. A quiet moan slipping past his swollen pink lips.

Without even guiding him, Mingi found his prostate. He let out a loud cry and squeezed his legs together a bit.

"What? What did I do?" Mingi sounded alarmed, which he found cute.

"You just found my prostate. Fuck." He sucked more air through his teeth.

"That good?" He asked out of curiosity.

" _Shit_. Yes." He whimpered out, closing his eyes.

Hongjoong nearly cried out when Mingi started rubbing incessantly on the bundle of nerves. Mingi grabbed his thigh with one hand and kept him in place as he continued rubbing his prostate.

"Hn, o-oh my _god_ ~" Joong's head hit the wood with a dull thud. "Fuck. Stop." He had tears welling in the corner of his eyes.

Mingi immediately stopped, "Sorry, shit."

"Shut up." He sat up shakily on his elbows. "Fuck me."

"What?" He asked.

"I want you so bad, God. Fuck me." He moaned out rubbing his thighs together trying to give his neglected cock some attention.

Mingi settled between his thighs even closer, his dick gliding over Hongjoong's. "Want me to fuck you, huh?"

He whimpered and shook his head leaning in for a kiss. Quick, then Mingi moved down to his chest, licking at one of his nipples. Hongjoong threw his head back as Mingi slowly rubbed their aching cocks together.

He pulled back and ran his thumb over the pink swollen nipple before taking Hongjoong's panties off the rest of the way. He angled his cock up to his entrance, rubbing and slowly thrusting, but not entering him.

Hongjoong laid back down whining, "Get in me. Stop teasing-" he cut off as Mingi pushed the head of his cock into his tight hole with a pop. Tears welling in his eyes at the stretch, Mingi reached up and wiped them away.

"You want me to stop?"

"No. God no." He wrapped his legs around him as if he was afraid he'd leave, this pushed him a bit deeper and it had them both moaning. "Keep going."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." He said even though Joong knew he wanted to keep going.

" _Please._ Just fuck me. I need your cock."

At this Mingi kept pushing in slowly till he bottomed out. Hongjoong panting underneath him, he was unbelievably turned on. He stayed there, not moving for a second, letting him get used to the stretch. He leaned down and peppered him with kisses, distracting him.

"You can move." Before Mingi could ask if he was sure, he pushed down on his cock.

Slowly he began to thrust in. The water sloshed around a bit as he moved faster.

"I need to come." Hongjoong said through pants. Mingi began to fuck him faster, their skin slapping together. He reached in between Hongjoong's legs and wrapped his hand around his cock, making him let out a sob.

"F-fuck." Mingi tugged on his cock a few times before Hongjoong's orgasm washed over him, his legs coming together, shaking and writhing.

Mingi released his spent cock but continued thrusting into him at the same pace. Joong was whining from the oversensitivity, on instinct moving away from him, but Mingi grabbed him by the hips in a bruising grip and thrusted into him harder.

Hongjoong was pliant and willing, small noises escaping his lips with every thrust. Until Mingi angled up right into his abused prostate, he nearly let out a scream, his nails digging into his shoulders.

"I know you like it." He grunted out water dripping onto Hongjoong.

"Yeah. Your little cock slut." He was incoherent, babbling random things. His cock was beginning to fill up again. Mingi put his fingers on his lips and Joong took them into his mouth willingly, sucking on each one, tasting himself.

Mingi grabbed the back of his thighs and pushed them up, folding him nearly in half, still hitting his prostate.

"Gonna come," he pulled his fingers out of Hongjoong's mouth. With a few more sloppy thrusts he's coming inside of him, grinding until he slips out, smearing come on the back of his thighs. 

Hongjoong can barely keep his eyes open but he slips his fingers back into his stretched hole, stopping the come from slipping out.

Mingi bends down and bites the inside of his thigh, running his fingers through the come on Joong's chest.

"Fuck."

"Still need to come." He slurs out.

Mingi looks hesitant but angles Hongjoong's cock to his mouth. He puts the tip in his mouth and then slowly moved down, only taking about half. He pulls off with a pop and Hongjoong cards his fingers through his hair.

Mingi does a few more quick strokes and he's coming, some landing on his face and hands the rest on his own chest. Then he lays limp, his legs back in the water, aching.

"Starting to wish we did this in my room." Ah, yeah. This was his house. Mingi steps out of the tub, grabbing a towel and forcing Joong to sit up so he could wrap him in it.

Hongjoong swung his legs out of the tub and sat cross legged on the wood. Mingi wrapped his own waist in a towel before helping him to stand up and they made their way back into the house.

Hongjoong didn't feel cold with all the alcohol in his system but he knew he'd be sore in the morning.

With help from and also drunk and tired Mingi they stumbled up the stairs, passing others who were already all asleep, as it was almost four in the morning.

Mingi's room was warm. And he sat him down on the bed and pulled one of his large t-shirts over Joong's head and one over his own.

While he was falling asleep in his arms all he could think about was how warm and relaxed he felt.

He didn't know what the future held but he was happy right now, and that's all he could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was good? 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated if you feel like it!
> 
> TWITTER


End file.
